Episode 4810 (19th October 2007)
Plot Perdy talks to Gray again about moving to America and she insists that if they move it would speed up their surrogacy application. Gray is non-committal about her suggestion that they leave and Perdy is disappointed. Later, Matthew visits Perdy and he tries to convince her to leave Gray, pointing out that a baby won’t solve their marital difficulties. Perdy firmly tells Matthew that she's not about to leave her husband and, in fact, they are moving to the States. When Gray finally agrees that a move could be good for them, Perdy passes her news onto Katie and Jonny. Katie is taken aback at the thought of Gray leaving. Andy and Victoria’s futures hang in the balance as the police consider their statements. Also, Hilary is thrilled when Pearl and Lisa invite her for a drink. Daz is at odds with the Sugdens over Billy, insisting he's a hero. After Victoria visits Billy to tell him she wishes they'd both drowned in the lake earlier in the year, a guilt-ridden Billy talks with Edna, who has come to see him in spite of their falling out over his affair with Diane. He tells her he has to leave town, even as she asks him to reconsider. When Daz later returns, he learns Billy has checked himself out and his only message is to say he's sorry. Cast Regular cast *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Amber Child-Cavill (uncredited) *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve Guest cast None Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Intensive care unit and corridor *Butlers Farm - Andy and Jo's room, living room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Driveway and dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Val's Interiors - Factory floor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Final appearance of David Crellin as Billy Hopwood. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,750,000 viewers (15th place). Memorable dialogue Pearl Ladderbanks: (to Eric Pollard) "You have been treated like a lord all day. I brought you a cake, Betty fetched you a wheelchair, Val's been pushing you around and giving you free drinks, David's skivvying at the factory trying to keep the business going, a perfect stranger's been slapping you on the back and calling you their local hero, and what are you doing? Sitting there like ruddy Ebenezer Scrooge! Well, for once in your life, Eric, realise what you've got and try and enjoy it, before someone flaming strangles you!" Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes